Tourniquet
by Nuva16
Summary: Let's say Galvatron didn't die, and Starscream came crawling back. The transformers are on a mission to meet the Asquad on Earth. But unsuspected things happen, and Galvatron meets some people he can't help but remember. many of my own OC.


AN Hey there. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. I've had too much going on at school so. Anyway, here's a new A-Squad story. I will continue Nuva's story, but this one won't have so many crossovers.

Disclaimer: I only own my characters. Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Shit. This was the best idea the school board could come up with?!" With a few more yelps, the girl jumped and ran to the end of the Polson Bridge. She looked around for any of the other warriors. Seeing two of the boys a short distance away, she sprinted over to them. The taller of the two acknowledged her,

(I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more _so much more_  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal)

"Nuva, we have to come up with a new plan. This one is totally bogus and we're not getting anywhere." Nuva nodded and assessed the situation. Her full name was Sabrina C. Nuva, and she was leader of the A-Squad. She was about 58, with shoulder length dark blond hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black tank top that stopped just below her sternum, black short-shorts, black and silver thigh high boots, and a lopsided silver belt. She turned to the boys,

(I'm dying _dying_  
Praying _praying_  
Bleeding _bleeding_  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?)

"Ryan, I think you and I need to stick together. Chris, I want you to go and find Rochelle and the others. We are going to attempt to corner the leader. It we take out the leader, we take out the whole group. Now go!" Chris Alfiero nodded and ran to find the others. He was 510, with short black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. He wore a pair of red shorts, a blue shirt, and a red baseball cap that was backwards. Ryan stood close to Nuva, shielding her with a wing. His full name was Ryan Kelley. He was 61, with dark blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a pair of white leather pants, white boots, and white wristbands. He had no shirt, for he bore a pair of Grey wings. Ryan looked at Nuva,

(My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation)

"Do you think your plan will work?" Nuva shrugged and leaned closer to him,

(Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forget me?)

"I not sure, but we have to make it work." She looked out at all of the shadow warriors that were trying to find them. They had fought these warriors before, but something was different. It could have been that most of the A-Squad girls were in basketball, some were in speech and pep band, and almost all the guys were involved in basketball or IBA. Either way, they were all rundown and tired, and Nuva knew they couldn't take much more of this. Ryan's wings trembled, as did his legs. Nuva's arms were cramping and she wanted nothing more than to lay her head on Ryan's shoulder and fall asleep. Ryan noticed her worn out look and pulled her closer,

(I'm dying _dying_  
Praying _praying_  
Bleeding _bleeding_  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?)

"Hey, if this plan does work, you can pick where we go for dinner tonight, kay?" Nuva smiled and kissed his cheek,

(My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation)

"All right. Let's do this."

(My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied?  
Christ - tourniquet - my suicide)

Cybertron

Many transformers were celebrating, for it was the dawn of another Golden age. Galvatron and Optimus Prime had set their differences aside, and proclaimed peace, after stopping the black hole of course. Starscream had come crawling back to Galvatron, and after a well-deserved punishment, became second in command again.

(Staring at you taking off your makeup

Wondering why you even put it on I know you think you do, but baby, you don't need it

Wish that you could see what I see when it's gone)

Optimus Prime sighed deeply, as he paid respects to his brother. Ultra Magnus had been killed in at the end of the energon wars, when a faulty rifle had exploded in his hand. As Optimus held his dying brother, Magnus requested that his daughter be told that she was loved. Optimus looked to the sky in the direction of Earth. Back before the Minicon wars, Decepticon scientists had developed a device that allowed transformers to shrink down to the size of humans. This helped with some negotiations with Earth before the Energon wars began. When the Autobots finally got the technology, Optimus and Magnus used it to speak to the President of the United States. While at the White House, Magnus had met up with the Vice President's secretary, Annalesia Nuva. She took him out to see the sights; they shared dinner (which consisted of her eating and Magnus drinking energon). Soon, after staying on Earth for three months, Magnus and Anna had taken their relationship to the next step. They had become mates, and Magnus had come to Optimus soon after. He asked his brother for permission to stay on Earth with his mate, and Optimus approved, as he had his own mate and child on Cybertron.

(I see a dust trail following an old red Nova

Baby blue eyes and your head on my shoulder

Wait, baby don't move, right there it is

A T-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch

That river was cold but we gave love a chance

Yeah To me

You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom

That sunset, riverbank, first time feeling )

9 months later, Annalesia had given birth to Magnus's child; a little girl who was named Sabrina Comet Nuva. Annalesia had died half an hour afterwards, due to blood loss. Magnus had been devastated, but his troubles had only just begun. Sabrina had to go through two open-heart surgeries and three sinus surgeries. And when her father had died, she was but 5 years old. Thundercracker, one of Magnus's friends from the Polyhex academy, had taken the young half-breed into his family, making him the father of four children rather than three.

(Yeah smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me

I'll just sit right here and let you take me back

Got Cougar up on ten, Little Diddy 'Bout Jack and Diane

You're laughing, singing with your feet up on the dash

Remember that )

Optimus, his crew, Galvatron and his troops, were all going to Earth to meet with the A-Squad, from which two warriors had helped repair the Cybertron Defense team. Victra Bumgarner, and John Rausch. Victra, or Franny as she was called, was a senior, and soon would leave and join the college A-squad. She was 512, with brown hair and eyes, and tan skin. John or Raushy, was a junior. He was 511, with brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. The two had done a great deal of building various armor parts, and from time to time, Franny and John would crack jokes to keep the three transformers' spirits up. Optimus knew that Nuva was a main member of the A-Squad, and he was sure that they would cross paths. He made a quick prayer to Primus, to keep his only niece safe. He also prayed that Galvatron never would never find out her relationship to him,

"Optimus!" Optimus turned to see Wingsaber and Hot Shot coming his way. They transformed, and Wingsaber nodded to Optimus,

(I see a dust trail following an old red Nova

Baby blue eyes and your head on my shoulder

Wait, baby don't move, right there it is

A T-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch

That river was cold but we gave love a chance

Yeah To me

You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom

That sunset, riverbank, first time feeling)

"We're ready to roll sir. Just waiting for you."

"Thank you Wingsaber. Hot Shot and I will be there in a few minutes." Wingsaber transformed and headed to the ship. Hot Shot waited till Wingsaber was out of earshot, before looking at Prime,

(Thus saith the Lord:  
Since you refuse to free my people  
All through the land of Egypt...) 

"Dad, what's bothering you? You've never been this quiet since Uncle Magnus died. What's up?" Optimus sighed and walked next to Hot Shot,

(I send a pestilence and plague  
Into your house, into your bed  
Into your streams, into your streets  
Into your drink, into your bread  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
Upon your oxen in your field  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde  
Thus saith the Lord) 

" Hotshot, I'll tell you on the way." The two transformed and drove for the ship.

(Once I called you brother  
Once I thought the chance  
to make you laugh  
Was all I ever wanted...) 

"You know where Nuva lives right?"

(I send the thunder from the sky  
I send the fire raining down) 

"Yeah. Polson, the place we're going. We're gonna see her right?"

"I hope. And if we do, don't tell Galvatron of our relation to her. I don't want him to get any ideas."

(And even now I wish that God  
had chose another  
Serving s your foe on his behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted...) 

"Don't worry, I won't." Hot Shot was the first to arrive at the Atlantis. He met up with Scattershot. Optimus watched the two board the ship. He followed, and was almost aboard when Galvatron blocked the way,

(I send a hail of burning ice  
On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town) 

"What is it Galvatron?"

(This was my home  
All this pain and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
From your stubbornness and pride...)

"Why must my troops and I come along? These people mean nothing to us."

(I send the locusts on a wind  
Such as the world has never seen  
On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk  
Until there's nothing left of green  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith the Lord!) 

"Because we are meeting up with a group of heroes known as the A-Squad. They can help us, not to mention Starscream's niece is one of them." Galvatron looked at the seeker, who was with Jetfire. He growled and stalked away. Optimus walked into the command room. Red Alert, Evac, and Landmine looked up at him. Red Alert nodded to Optimus,

(You who I called brother  
Why must you call down another blow?

I send my scourge, I send my sword

Let my people go

Thus saith the Lord) 

"Is everything ready to go, old friend?"

(You who I called brother  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?) 

"Yes it is sir. Just waiting for your command."

(I send the swarm, I send the horde...)

"Let's launch." The ship left Cybertron and soon they were on their way to earth.

(Then let my heart be hardened  
And never mind how high the cost may grow  
This will still be so:  
I will never let your people go...)

Wingsaber looked out the window in his room, watching Cybertron grow smaller and smaller,

"Wingsaber, come to bed." Wingsaber smiled and turned to his bondmate. Axle lay spread out on the recharge berth, optics warm and welcoming. Axle was on the Autobot High council's personal soldiers. He did get to fight in open combat, but he mostly stayed close to the council members, to make sure they were safe. He looked like his brother, Wheeljack, who was an old warrior of Megatron's. The only difference between the two was Axle was black and white, with green optics. Wingsaber strolled over to his mate, who pulled him down onto the berth,

"You should relax. Cybertron is at peace, the black hole is gone, and everything is back to normal."

"I know, it's just, I have this strange feeling. It feels like something bad is going to happen."

"Well don't worry, I'll protect you." Wingsaber laughed, moving closer to Axle,

"I can protect myself, thank you very much." Axle smiled and began nibbling on his neck,

"Yeah, I know." Wingsaber moaned as Axle trailed his hands down his sensitive wings.

"So are you having fun?" Nuva looked at Ryan,

(First, when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream  
That your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind  
All alone I have cried silent tears full of pride  
In a world made of steel, made of stone)

"Yeah, how about you, are you okay with eating here? I didn't know if you liked Thai food or not." Ryan laughed and kissed Nuva's cheek,

(Well I hear the music, close my eyes, feel the rhythm  
Wrap around, take a hold of my heart) 

"I feel great. And there's nothing you could do that would make me mad." Nuva moved closer to him and kissed his lips,

(What a feeling, bein's believin'  
I can't have it all, now I'm dancin' for my life  
Take your passion, and make it happen  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life)

"I love you Ryan. I really do." Ryan leaned his forehead against her's, gently kissing her nose,

(Now I hear the music, close my eyes, I am rhythm  
In a flash it takes hold of my heart) 

"I love you too Nuva. I don't think there's anyone better." The two continued their meal. When they were done, Ryan paid the bill and they left. Ryan drove to Boecher Park. Nuva sat next him on one of the swing benches there,

(What a feeling, bein's believin'  
I can't have it all, now I'm dancin' for my life  
Take your passion, and make it happen  
Pictures come alive, now I'm dancing through my life)

"Happy anniversary Ryan."

(What a feeling (I am music now), bein's believin' (I am rhythm now)  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life  
What a feeling (I can really have it all)  
What a feeling (Pictures come alive when I call)  
I can have it all (I can really have it all)  
Have it all (Pictures come alive when I call)  
(call, call, call, call, what a feeling) I can have it all  
(Bein's believin') bein's believin'  
(Take your passion, make it happen) make it happen  
(What a feeling) what a feeling...)

"Happy anniversary to you too Nuva." Ryan pulled her into his lap and kissed her gently. They would have continued, had Nuva's cell phone not gone off. They groaned, and Nuva answered her phone,

"Hello?"

"Nuva, its Franny. We need you and Ry up here at the high school now."

" Why?"

"Because...the transformers have arrived."

AN: It's done. I'm so happy. Anywho, I'll update soon. First I have to write, then have all my friends proof read it, then have my other friends read it and tell me what they think. Sigh too much work, oh well.

_(oh, and I let my friends and betas pick the songs. Probably not a good choice, though some of the songs do work.)._


End file.
